


Забытое

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Assumes knowledge of canon events, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Каждый раз, покидая Бейкер-стрит и уезжая куда-то, Уотсон обычно что-то забывает.





	Забытое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397659) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



1885  
Телеграмма от доктора Джона Х. Уотсона мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу, 221B Бейкер-стрит:

_«ХОЛМС зпт ЗАБЫЛ ЗАПИСНУЮ КНИЖКУ ВЕРХНЕМ ЯЩИКЕ КОМОДА тчк ОТПРАВЬТЕ АДРЕСУ ГОСТИНИЦЫ зпт ЕСЛИ ДУМАЕТЕ зпт ЧТО ОНА ОКАЖЕТСЯ ЗДЕСЬ РАНЬШЕ зпт ЧЕМ Я УЕДУ тчк УОТСОН тчк»_

1887  
Телеграмма от доктора Джона Х. Уотсона мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу, 221B Бейкер-стрит:

_«ХОЛМС зпт ЗАБЫЛ ЖУРНАЛ МОЁМ СТОЛЕ тчк ПОЖАЛУЙСТА зпт ОТПРАВЬТЕ МОЕМУ АДРЕСУ зпт НЕ СМОГУ ОБОЙТИСЬ БЕЗ НЕГО ЦЕЛЫЙ МЕСЯЦ тчк УОТСОН тчк»_

1888  
Телеграмма от доктора Джона Х. Уотсона мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу, 221B Бейкер-стрит:

_«ХОЛМС зпт ЗАБЫЛ ПАКЕТ ФОТОГРАФИЕЙ ГОРДОНА* тчк ОСТАВЬТЕ СНИМОК СЕБЕ зпт ЗАБЕРУ ЧЕРЕЗ НЕСКОЛЬКО НЕДЕЛЬ тчк НЕ ЗАБУДЬТЕ тчк УОТСОН тчк»_

1890  
Телеграмма от доктора Джона Х. Уотсона мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу, 221B Бейкер-стрит:

_«ХОЛМС зпт ЗАБЫЛ ПЕРО ВРЕМЯ ПОСЛЕДНЕГО ВИЗИТА тчк ОНО СТАРОЕ ЛЮБИМОЕ тчк ПОЖАЛУЙСТА зпт ОСТАВЬТЕ ПЕРО СЕБЕ зпт ЗАБЕРУ ПОЗЖЕ тчк УОТСОН тчк»_

1894  
Телеграмма от доктора Джона Х. Уотсона мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу, 221B Бейкер-стрит:

_«ХОЛМС зпт ЗАБЫЛ ДЕРЕВЕНСКУЮ КЕПКУ тчк СОЖАЛЕЮ ЕЁ ОТСУТСТВИИ тчк КОТЕЛОК НЕ ПОДХОДИТ ДЛЯ ДЕРЕВНИ зпт НО ВЫБОРА МЕНЯ НЕТ тчк УОТСОН тчк»_

1896  
Телеграмма от доктора Джона Х. Уотсона мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу, 221B Бейкер-стрит:

_«ХОЛМС зпт ЗАБЫЛ ВЗЯТЬ НОВЫЙ РОМАН тчк ПРОШУ ВАС ЕГО ВЫСЛАТЬ зпт ЕСЛИ ЗАДЕРЖУСЬ ДЕРЕВНЕ тчк ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ВИДЕЛ СВОЁМ КРЕСЛЕ тчк УОТСОН тчк»_

1900  
Телеграмма от доктора Джона Х. Уотсона мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу, 221B Бейкер-стрит:

_«ХОЛМС зпт ЗАБЫЛ ПЕРЕД ОТЪЕЗДОМ ОТПРАВИТЬ ВАЖНОЕ ПИСЬМО тчк ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ ОТПРАВЛЕНО ДО МОЕГО ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЯ тчк КАРМАНЕ КОРИЧНЕВОГО ПАЛЬТО тчк УОТСОН тчк»_

1914  
Телеграмма от мистера Шерлока Холмса доктору Джону Х. Уотсону, медицинский департамент:

_«УОТСОН зпт ВЫ ЗАБЫЛИ ЗАБЫТЬ ЧТО-ЛИБО ПЕРЕД ОТЪЕЗДОМ тчк СЧИТАЮ ЭТО СТРАННЫМ НАРУШЕНИЕМ зпт УЧИТЫВАЯ ВАШИ ПРИВЫЧКИ И ПРИЧИНЫ ВАШЕГО ОТСУТСТВИЯ тчк ХОЛМС тчк»_

1914  
Телеграмма от доктора Джона Х. Уотсона мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу, Сассекс:

_«ХОЛМС зпт ПРОВЕРЬТЕ ЯЩИК ВАШЕГО СТОЛА тчк ЗАБЫЛ КЛЮЧ БАНКОВСКОЙ ЯЧЕЙКЕ тчк БУДУ ПРИЗНАТЕЛЕН зпт ЕСЛИ ИЗВЛЕЧЁТЕ СОДЕРЖИМОЕ тчк МОЖЕТЕ ЗАБРАТЬ тчк НАПИШИТЕ зпт ЧТО ДУМАЕТЕ тчк УОТСОН тчк»_

***

Примечание переводчика:

Телеграмма пишется особым телеграфным языком, по возможности без предлогов, союзов, знаков препинания (вместо которых пишутся ЗПТ, ТЧК, КВЧ и т.д).

* – Скорей всего, здесь имеется в виду фотография генерала Гордона. Она принадлежит Уотсону и упоминается у Конан Дойла в рассказе «Картонная коробка». 

Ча́рльз Джордж Го́рдон (англ. Charles George Gordon; 28 января 1833, Лондон, Англия, Британская империя – 26 января 1885, Хартум, Махдистский Судан) – один из самых знаменитых британских генералов XIX века, известный под именем «Китайского Гордона», «Гордона Хартумского» или «Гордона-Паши».


End file.
